All I Need
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Ichigo is a girl who clings on to memories. Sad memories, happy memories, and memories about the man she fell in love with. Aizen x Fem!Ichigo
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Meeting  
**

_Sometimes, you fall in love in the oddest circumstances. I did too... in one of the most common but also an odd situation. He was a man, twice as old as I am but he was the only one to capture all of my heart. Under the weather that I hated the most, that was when I met him and I immediately know that I can never forget him._

* * *

On the way home, the sky suddenly turned dark gray, with heavy clouds covering the sky around Karakura Town and rain fell down.

Ichigo was startled by the abrupt change in weather and frowning, she zips up her jacket and places her hood over her head. It would be better to walk home than to take a bus under such rain and have a big chance of getting in an accident, regardless if the driver's slow or fast.

She didn't like the rain. Ichigo Kurosaki had never been fond of the rain.

Because it would always make her feel sadness, emptiness, loneliness. That is what the rain symbolizes anyway, but she hated it nonetheless. Her long hair peered out the hood, and though everything else is blurred out under the billion drops, the vibrant color of her hair stood out.

With a weary sigh, she looked at the middle of the road and crossed it, her feet making loud sounds thanks to the pouring water. Then like a creature suddenly coming from another world, a speeding car made screeching sounds and headed for her direction.

She widened her eyes, turning to the headlights of the car in slow motion all the while making a run to the other side of the road.

But the car was too fast, and even with all the adrenaline boiling her body the road was so wide it wasn't going to be easy.

She would slip and die or stand and die. But with a slim chance of being able to make it, she continued advancing her feet forward, even if she couldn't see much under such a downpour.

Something encircled around her wrist and pulled her to the other end of the road, while the car slowed down after a near-crash and started to drive normally again, unaware that he was about to run over a young teenager on her way home from school.

Ichigo panted slowly, feeling the different kind of shock. Not the shock of panic, but rather, the shock of how fast it all was and how it was a miracle that she's alive.

But it was because she was saved, by someone. The hand holding her wrist is not an illusion, because she can still feel those strong fingers around her. All the pulses in her body are strong from the shock, and she tilted her head up to see the stranger who was her savior.

At such a close range, she could see the man's face and he was handsome. The face was matured, but overall handsome and enthralling. She was so taken in, that the color on her cheeks rose to a pink hue.

He was taller than her, and he looked calm as hell but his eyes showed slight worry for her. He let go of her wrist, asking in a smooth and naturally seductive voice, "Are you okay?"

"Uh... yes..." Ichigo murmured, her hood falling from her head and showing all her face to him.

The man was surprised in the inside. She seemed to be way younger than he is, possibly almost half his age, but with her sunset hair and her face that was shining like the sun even under the rain, he never met such a beauty like her before.

"You... saved my life..." she stammered, looking away and her eyes went down to her feet out of embarrassment. "I don't know how to thank you..."

The man shook his head, "You don't have to. It's natural for one to save a bystander in danger. Just, even in a weather like this... watch out for your own back." His chocolate eyes were so enchanting that even though she wasn't looking at them, she knew those orbs were staring deep into her soul that she was compelled to look at him again in the face.

"I want to repay you..." she murmured.

"You will, when we meet again. For now, I have to leave. But I assure you, we'll meet again, young lady." Addressing her in such a manner, she blushed harder as he walked away, taking one last glance at her before continuing to walk forward, farther and farther from her until she can only see his faint shadow.

She didn't want him to leave, but all the words were caught up in her throat and she stood there for a while, the rain finally settling after a few minutes and the sun peering out from the threatening clouds to give light to the city.

But she stayed there, knowing that the strong thumping of her chest wasn't a lie, nor was the fact that the image of the man with his pure brown hair and eyes were now forever imprinted into the deepest part of her brain.


	2. To Somewhere New

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: To Somewhere New**

_Seven months later... _

Ichigo played the piano flawlessly, playing 'The Heart Asks Pleasure First' by Nightwish along with her other music club teammates. Her ears drowned in all the melody combined at once to make a peaceful but powerful song.

Even though all of her body was focused on finishing the song, her mind was focused on something else. Someone else.

The man who saved her, she never forgot him. She may not have gotten his name, but she never once forgot what he looked like. And while thinking about the day, she sadly thought if they were ever going to meet again.

* * *

"Seriously, Ichigo. Just give up on that guy. I mean, it's a great thing that he saved you, but you can't always wait for him forever." Renji said, brushing his recently cut hair back. "I'm just saying, since you would always act lost in space whenever you would think about the guy. It's not creepy or anything, but you get what I mean."

Ichigo looked at him, her eyes trailing the tattoos on his arms that were actually birthmarks even if it seemed unbelievable, and she wasn't mad.

Waiting for seven months for one man whose name she didn't even know sounded ridiculous, but her heart wouldn't be able to rest if she won't see him for a second time.

"I know, Renji. But I can't help it. I need to see him again, no matter how much I sound like a silly lovestruck girl."

Renji scoffed, chuckling a little as he downed half a bottle of Sprite. "Heh, honestly, you _are_ a silly lovestruck girl. No offense."

"None taken." Ichigo sighed and the bell rang, and they went back to their classroom with Renji rolling back down the sleeves of his jacket to hide his 'birthmarks'.

* * *

"Class trip?"

"Where?"

"When?"

Questions and questions came out the class' mouths, until the teacher raised out a hand.

"We'll leave by next Friday and we'll be staying in New York two to three weeks. I suggest you better use your English lessons to use now. And the departure of the plane is at 10:00, so I'm sure none of you would be late. If you have a reason not to go next week, please state them now."

No one did. Everyone had a free schedule. And Ichigo seemed thrilled too. She hadn't gone outside Japan, ever and being in a different country would be nice. She sighed with content as class resumed after the announcement.

And all the while, images of the man would appear in her mind often, distracting her from her lessons.

* * *

"How is she?"

"_She's getting better, but she hasn't shown any signs of gaining consciousness yet. I'll contact you again should she wake up. Then you can finally speak to her._"

"I see, that's a relief. Okay, until next time then."

He hang up after, looking at the window and at the sky covered with white clouds. He wished rather that it was cloudy so that there won't be any of the sun, but not to the point that it would rain. He always felt uncomfortable with the rain. it would always disturb him with the noise it would make, as well as making everything hazy and difficult to see.

That exactly was why that young girl almost got killed, that girl from seven months ago. She was extremely pure and flawless, like a porcelain doll that's polished and taken care of everyday.

* * *

_A week later..._

Ichigo packed all her clothes and everything else that she needed, and started to bring all her luggage downstairs.

Karin and Yuzu helped her with strolling all her bags to the first floor and their Ford Ranger was ready and revving, with her dad already at the front seat. Ichigo gave her sisters a tight hug before leaving the door which she would go in again in two or three weeks.

Propping herself at the front seat she belted herself and listened to the folk music on the radio, all the while reading an English manual while they headed for the airport where the other students would be going to.

"**Hello... My name is... Nice to meet you...**"

Reading each and every basic foreign-language sentence on every page, she sounded funny but the words were not unintelligible. And she stopped at the fifteenth page when she saw a large building where airplanes are landing and departing.

* * *

Finding something new to replace the vase of the now-withered flowers, he remembered that lilies were her favorite and picked up a bouquet of them.

He bought them with ease and went to his car, placing the lilies on the other front seat before starting the engine and heading for something he'd occasionally visit for a while now.

"_At least, she's getting better. I can talk to her again._"

* * *

"Okay, so New York is also called the Big Apple. God, and it's way larger than Karakura Town. This will be difficult, since I'm not an outdoor girl myself."

Ichigo constantly studied about their venue as they rode on the plane, and eventually she felt like she got deaf that she forced herself to yawn.

"Ichigo, cut that out. Yes, we'll be touring around the place but it's not like we'll go investigate the place or something."

The orange head frowned, closing the book that belonged to her dad and looked out the window, away from Renji's sight. "Whatever. I want to know more about New York so what's it to you?"

"Just acting concerned, that's all." he shrugged, sighing and resting his back.

"I appreciate it. God, when will we land? It's been hours." she sighed in an exasperated manner. No one answered her, and they all took a rest as evening set in.

* * *

Ignoring the radio voice of 'Welcome' as they finally reached the airport, Ichigo dragged her two bags with her and stayed in the line.

Other people were there too, and they were speaking in a language which she could understand only a little. They all had bright red, or light brown or blonde hair. But comparing her hair color to theirs, she had to be honest, hers stood out more.

She moved her head right and left around the massive place, and when she looked at her right again she gasped, letting go of the handles of her bags and her eyes widened with complete awe.

He was there. He was there, talking to somebody who she couldn't see because his back was facing her.

But she would never forget that face. He still looked as handsome as ever, and her heart raced nonstop, that blood rushed to her ears and clouded her sense of clarity over everything.

After seven months of wanting to see him again, she got what she wished for with all her heart.


	3. Second Time

**Disclaimer: Not mine.** **Ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Second Time**

He was talking to the doctor who was coincidentally there as he himself was there to file in a passport almost a month from now for after the doctor informed him about how she's doing even better.

And in the middle of the conversation, he just let his eyes dart off somewhere to see something new and calm his mind but then he saw the same girl from seven months, standing there with an awe-struck expression and her sienna orbs directed towards him and him only.

Her gaze drew him in, for some reason he can't explain but it distracted him from what he was caught up with a moment ago.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Looking at her beautiful face for a few more seconds, he turned back to the doctor and calmly shook his head.

"No, nothing. It's just a moment's distraction, that's all."

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo." Renji didn't get anything from her. "Ichigo."

Nothing. She looked like she was in her own world.

"Ichigo!" Nearly yelling, she jolted from surprise and glared at him from the sudden move.

"What's that for?"

"Don't act all stare-into-space. If you get left behind, only god knows what might happen to you in a place you haven't been to before." he said in a stiff voice. He had a point, and she apologetically sighed before leaving.

But before they reached the exit, she looked at him once more, feeling like she's under a spell and is unable to look away from him ever. She wanted to say thank you to him in the proper way, but right now she just missed her chance.

* * *

"The Skyline Hotel. Wow, sounds decent." Ichigo muttered as they walked in the said building, glad that it wasn't something with the name 'Hilton' in it after hearing some rumors about an heir or heiress with the same name being something which word she doesn't want to think about.

Checking in was the easy part, but choosing the rooms was the hard one. With one wild move, she landed her hand on a door with the number 715 on it and went in, seeing what looked so much like her room but this one appeared more grand and high-class.

"Wow, I guess this will do." She turned sour at what happened a while ago. Hearing foreigners speak English gave her strange goosebumps, but she was just not used to it.

None of them were. Well, except for their teacher who seemed to be confident about it.

Speaking about a while ago, she remembered about that man. She saw him, yes. But she didn't get his name, or even got to thank him. At all.

"Damn it!" she cursed, but didn't lash out at anything. Seeing a neighboring bathroom, she went in and undressed for a quick shower after all that flight. She started to feel jet lag for the first time.

* * *

He entered the hotel he stayed in for five months now, and went up to the seventh floor where he just went ahead and watched whatever was on the screen. It was all going to be over now. She would recover, and they could go back together and things would be back to normal.

Remembering that time at the airport, he wondered how could that undeniably beautiful orange-haired teen remember him. He saved her life, of course.

But, there was something else in her eyes and he can't comprehend it no matter how deep he analyzed that look.

* * *

Ichigo walked around the hall after a short nap on the bed, everyone else happy that they get to be in a good room and have silk sheets and feather pillows on their bed for the first time. Some even suggested getting room service, and she slightly snorted at it.

Nothing helped her be bitter that she missed her chance, and the shower along with the nap only helped her get rid of her jet lag. As a door opened that almost hit her face, she took one step back, shocked from the sudden opening of the door.

But she was more shocked to who walked out the door, seeing the same man from the airport and there went her heart again, racing and racing. "You..." she let out, walking closer.

"I... wanted to see you..." Her confession was nothing but real. He had nothing to say, but he somehow felt a little glad that he saw her again. Maybe they could settle the tension which he knew that they definitely felt.

"It's nice to see you again." he greeted, polite and completely poised. She nodded, blushing like back then. No one was there to witness the scene, and it was better.

"Umm..." she didn't know what to say next to him, but he knew that she definitely wanted to say something, anything. "You can come in my room. It's no problem."

She immediately did, but not rudely and he closed the door.

"So, why are you here? Seeing you with a large line of people your age, I assume its a class trip?" Ichigo nodded, his guess 100% correct.

"How long?"

"Two or three weeks, as my teacher said."

He stayed silent for a few seconds, pouring water on an extra glass on the small dinner table, handing it to her. She took a small sip, trying to look at him in the eye again without feeling too nervous. But nothing worked, and she just stared at her shrunken reflection at the pool of water.

"You're not getting into any more accidents anymore, are you?"

Ichigo blushed harder, nodding a no and he held her shaking hands, but only lightly that the skin of their hands would meet. Cold against warm.

"I want to say thank you nicely." she said, without trailing off and mumbling. "Thank you." she continued, mustering all the little confidence she had right now.

And her lips burned, her heart beating to her ears and her mind pounding with all the blood that rushed up her head. It was hard to think clearly, and without thinking at all she stood up, let go of the glass, leant forward, and closed her hazy eyes when her lips fell upon another pair of lips.

She forgot to ask him who he is, but she didn't care for the moment since no thought could snap her out of the moment, and _that_ was the way she wanted to say thank you.

He was surprised that a high school student would kiss him willingly. And all this time he thought that students would be nothing but intimidated by him. But unless you save them, that's a different story.

He doesn't react. He doesn't do anything. He just lets her stay like that, not sure about what he's feeling aside from surprise. She pulled away, and immediately bows her head so low that he can only see her scalp.

"_What the hell did I do? He's surely going to think I'm one hell of a weirdo!_"

"Is that actually how you wanted to say thank you to me?" he asked, sounding neither angry nor disgusted and still calm but there was that hint of surprise in the voice. It's obvious enough why, and she looked up again, nodding slowly while taking another sip of water.

"Then you already got what you came for. But... we don't even know each other's name yet." She felt goosebumps from his voice, like he was being genuine about wanting to know her name but it also sounded like he was _teasing_ her.

"Ummm, I'm Ichigo... Kurosaki." It was an awkward way to introduce herself, but _he_ was the one asking for her name. She couldn't find anything in her to say no to the man.

"Sousuke Aizen is my name." he sounded detached again, but at least he wasn't using that tone that made her more tense.

"Then, Aizen, I'm glad that I made myself clear with fully paying what I owe you."

"_Damn, I'm saying the wrong words!_"

All words in her mind were jumbled up _big time_. He seemed slightly, _slightly_ amused. She didn't make a fool of herself, but she just seemed kind of adorable at her trying to be aggressively direct.

He let her leave the room in such a clumsy rush, getting the feeling that she would come back soon when she looked back at him once. Whether it would be fun or not, he didn't care.

What actually mattered to him was that she shouldn't get involved too much with a man like _him_. She shouldn't.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to you all there for liking this! It suddenly popped into my mind and I have to let it all out. I'll keep on updating this and the others but until August 4 or 5, my schedule will be a little tight. **


	4. Don't Forget

**Disclaimer: Not mine.** **Ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Don't Forget**

A blank voice answered his phone, which made Aizen sigh in relief.

"_What is it that I should do now?_"

Aizen's eyes scanned the place thrice before answering.

"Did you receive the files I gave you?" His voice was low, so no one can hear him, not even the strongest of ears.

"Yes, I did. Now, or later?"

A pause occurred, and Aizen made his reply in a hardened tone, to let the person on the other side know that he won't take it back.

"Kill him now."

Both hang up simultaneously.

"_I'm sure Ulquiorra will take care of everything. It's just a month left._"

* * *

Ichigo joined the others with breakfast at the hall, where everything is in a grand breakfast and she took thirteen rounds of different kinds of food. And they were the only ones there aside from the chefs and the kind people who would serve them drinks.

She drank her hundredth cup of milk cocoa, and sighed sadly that Aizen wasn't there.

She left so awkwardly at the shock of what she did, that she wanted to make it clear. But it might lead to something even more awkward. She wanted to say thanks to him the proper way, but she ended up kissing him.

Relieved was she that no one but the two of them knows about it, but she knew she did something reckless. The man was older than her by such a gap, and the only things she know about him are his name, the knowoedge that he saved her from death, and the fact that he is so handsome to steal all her attention in the snap of a finger.

"Ichigo? Are you gonna eat that omelet?" Inoue asked, preparing ketchup and mayo which she brought herself for her weird food combos.

"Go ahead, it's yours." she shrugged, passing the plate to her fellow orange-haired classmate.

"Thanks."

Ichigo smiled at Inoue and rested her head on the table, feeling too stuffed to eat anymore.

Her lips were on fire, and she traced them ever so gently, feeling his warmth and the unusual softness of his lips.

* * *

The Big Apple pleased Ichigo, at every part of the place. Magnificent buildings graced her sight, and they got the chance to look at the whole place through a telescope located at a very high building.

Looking down, cars stopped and drove away, driving through intersections and pausing for other cars to pass by before it's their turn. There were beeping noises, but there were no road rages and she was pleased.

Since her near-death experience, even if it was raining, it gave her a great fear of car crashes, whether she's involved with it or not.

"Ichigo! We're leaving the rooftop now!" Tatsuki called, and Ichigo followed them, putting her hands in her pockets and watching her steps on the narrow but steep stairs.

All had a quick brunch before going to their rooms after a long hour of touring one-tenth of the city, and Ichigo tossed her small backpack on the corner of the room, slumping on her bed and letting her body melt away while she drifts off to a good sleep.

* * *

Renji knocked on the door a few times, calling for Ichigo's name and even after pounding harder he got nothing so he opened the door, making no sound to wake the sleeping beauty.

He looked at her face, imprinted with nothing but the innocence of being in a deep dream to distract her from reality. The redhead lightly caressed her soft cheek, and threaded his fingers through her hair.

"_Why the hell does she have to be this pretty?_" he asked in his head, not out of contempt but rather out of self-pity.

* * *

In the afternoon, before dinner would arrive, a large 'Eh' of surprise filled Ichigo's room.

"No way, you're sister's engaged?" Ichigo asked and Rukia nodded enthusiastically.

"Our 4th grade elementary economics teacher is engaged to our high school principal?" she asked again, and the raven head nodded.

"Well, this is news." Ichigo exhaled, speechless about everything else.

"Yep, it is!"

Despite the excitement of the news, Ichigo was still more concerned with Aizen. Even though it happened yesterday, she felt like she dreamt about him for a hundred nights.

"_I don't think I want it to end like that._" she thought while Rukia just giggled on her bed.

"_So does that mean... I want to see him some more?_"

Blood rises to her cheeks and she looks down, her fast pulse telling her that it's a yes.

"Hey, Rukia." the raven head stopped giggling at the mention of her name.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Umm... speaking about the engagement of Hisana-san and Byakuya, how did they fall in love exactly?" she questioned.

Rukia lightly scratched her forehead while thinking of an answer.

"Hmm... I'm not sure about that. Neither told me the specific details; only the general. But when it comes to love, I think they fell for each other at first sight. Because Hisana had been talking about nothing but Byakuya after the first time they met. I can see yet, if someone can't help but think about another person every minute of everyday then it's definitely love. What else could it be? Right?"

Ichigo nodded slowly but she was shocked at Rukia's statement. There was no way her friend would be joking around.

**_...if someone can't help but think about another person every minute of everyday then it's definitely love..._**

She perfectly fit the situation.

"_So that means... I'm in love with a man who I barely knew?_"

She didn't show her shock and she rested her back on the bed to calm herself a little.

"_He saved my life but... I still don't know anything else about him. Either what does he like or what does he do for a living. And that thought has been repeated in my head lately, that I feel so pathetic._"

Rukia left in a while, and Ichigo hid her face in a pillow as her heart pumped like crazy nonstop.

* * *

The next day they went to the Statue of Liberty and Ichigo imagined herself being at the torch for some time before it was time for them to tour somewhere else. Ichigo placed her notepad in her bag, and all of a sudden someone walked past her all the while getting her bag in such a quick manner.

She reflexively turned around and went after the snatcher, as others called for her to stop. But she didn't listen to them or rather, she couldn't hear them as she was already so far away even though she didn't know where the hell she was.

Yet she wasn't willing to let her bag get stolen, and eventually she caught up with the man and punched him square on the jaw and he dropped to the ground as she picked up his bag and walked away, leaving him to groan as others watched.

"_Well... I'm sure I was running in a straight path so it's only a matter of time before I catch up to them._"

When she stands across a cafe to rest her tired legs, she sees Aizen walking past her and he stops walking to look back at her.

But he doesn't say anything and neither does she for a minute, until she spoke up, "I..."

"Ichigo!" Renji called and ran to her before panting. "Damn it. You could have gotten lost, you idiot...!"

He lightly smacked her on the arm and she did the same, frowning a little and Aizen nonchalantly walked away from the scene to take care of some other business.

"I know. But I can't let anyone steal my bag either. But I did something I didn't expect to do today."

"Huh? What is it?"

They started to walk back where the others were waiting all the while worrying.

"I punched the guy in the face. And I never did that to anyone before. How cool is that?"

Renji shrugged, "For a girl it is awesome."

Ichigo chuckled and they walked back after getting a minor scolding from the teacher who was worried like a mother worries for her child staying out late.

She didn't know where Aizen went, but for now she just decided to enjoy the fact she got to do something new in her life.

* * *

Another day went by. Ichigo didn't seem to notice that she was walking to Aizen's room and not to hers. And when he got out from the shower with only a towel wrapped around the waist to keep him from being completely naked, she blushed and squeaked.

"_What? What? How the hell did I get in here? This is so not my room!_"

She rushed out the door but Aizen grabbed the doorknob before she could, and the door slowly shut close.

Her face blushed harder to the color of beet red and she scrunched her eyes shut as he took hold of her shoulders to turn her around.

"Why are you intruding?" he asked softly, his breath ghosting over her head. She felt like she was going to faint.

"I didn't. I just went in here without noticing..."

He backs off from her after resisting her lips, and opens the door.

"Just make sure to know what room you're going to." he reminded and Ichigo nodded before running out.

Strangely enough, she ran back in and slammed the door, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck and latched her lips to his deeply. He didn't know what made her act like it, but he embraced her to keep her up in the air as he licked her lips slightly.

She was new to kissing, but she knew that she had to open her mouth which she did and they deepened the kiss, the embrace of their lips turning fiercer. Ichigo didn't care that Aizen was semi-naked, but she wanted it and she couldn't deny it.

No matter what she thinks, she knew she was already insanely smitten with him. Her chest started to tighten as she needed oxygen badly and he let her go, giving a small peck on the lips before gently putting her back down on the floor.

Ichigo felt like she was on fire, and slid down against the door.

"I'm... I'm sorry for acting like that." she whispered as he studied her while she placed hands on her mouth to feel the heat of her lips.

"_It's better that you don't get involved with_ _me._"

"Umm... are you mad at me?"

"But_ then again, it seems you have already fallen for me, haven't you? Yet you're so young and naive. It might be just an infatuation that would come away when you realize the truth. I saved you, but it doesn't mean I should earn your feelings._"

"No." Extending a hand, he pulled her up and opened the door.

"Now go before others figure out where you are if they don't see you in your room."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at how tranquil he acted.

"_He doesn't mind that I did_ that_ to him?_"

She followed him anyway and ran out, but didn't try coming back this time. Aizen closed the door and proceeded to dry his hair while shutting the window blinds. They kissed twice, and he already knew that he can't get rid of her as she'll keep coming back.

His phone on the coffee table vibrated and he picked it up in an instant, receiving only two words.

_**It's done.**_

Satisfied, he placed it on the nightstand and dressed. Once she recovers they both can go back to Japan and he could resume everything.

The only difference is Ichigo may or may be not in his life when it's time.

* * *

**A/N: Soon you'll know who is that 'she' that's been mentioned here a few times, but I'm sure you already guessed who. **


	5. The Third One

**Disclaimer: Not mine.** **Ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Third One**

There were nothing but soap operas on the TV so Ichigo turned it off and prepared an ice-cold bath. She didn't flinch when the skin of her toes touched the water and she submerged herself in the tub.

She remembered that passionate moment, and she leaned her head back to indulge herself in the memory. She felt so blissful at kissing him again, but she knew it would be best to not meet up with him again.

There were only two weeks at most until she would go back to Japan, and she might not see the man again. And the thought made her frown, since she yearned for more.

It was all so fast, but Ichigo knew she wanted more. She wanted to feel his lips against hers for the third time, and more than that.

* * *

Aizen received another set of files from his mail and sneakily made it back to his apartment without anyone noticing that he had an envelope in his blazer.

After a cup of warm water, he went to an area that wasn't monitored by the security camera. After carefully looking, he placed the folder in a section of the drawer where it was hard to find the mailed documents.

He turned on the TV, batting his eyes secretly at the camera. There would be no suspicious moves from him, as others would think. He breathed through his nose. His brown eyes may have been focused on the TV, but his mind was completely in fixated on something else.

Aizen understood why Ichigo would recklessly kiss him. He wasn't mad at her, not one bit, and though it doesn't sound wise he wanted to see her again, feel like that with her again.

That day when he was just strolling around under the rain, not caring whether he brought an umbrella with him or not, he saw her. He saw her about to get run over to what could have been her death, and he reacted instantly by pulling her to safety.

He never intended to make such an impact on her, but as she is in the typical age group wherein one's naive and easily affected by everything it was understandable.

A long time passed and he did nothing but think about her and what to do next with her. And yet, before his decision to ask her out, he chose to do something before that.

He would visit her. She may be asleep, but he knew that at least his presence would enlighten her a little.

* * *

Ichigo wondered if going to the Plaza Hotel was a good idea. She read some brochures from the hotel and remembered that the Plaza Hotel is one of the most well-known hotels in America.

But stepping in and seeing the finest walls, floors, ceilings, chandeliers, furniture and many other things made her breathless and speechless. Of course, they didn't eat and they just roamed around the large hotel. But it didn't mean that they caught the attention of all the people there, from receptionists to chefs to people checking in and out. She ignored it in a while, and kept on looking around while keeping herself from getting lost.

It took two or three hours for them to finish and go back to their own respective hotel. She watched the foreign streets as the bus moved, Ichigo's tea-colored eyes looking at the many people there who look so weird and white to her. She frowned; she never thought the world could have so many different places. She didn't expect to be in the outside world after all, and thought she would stay in Japan for the rest of her life.

But she had to thank them for making a class. Otherwise, she'd never see Aizen again, and she'd always daze around everyday in wonder to where could he be so she would go there and meet him. Now she saw him again.

Even if it would be for just a while, she wanted to make most of her time with him if she's not touring or hanging out with her friends.

The problem is, will he want the same?

* * *

For one evening, they decided to not have dinner from the hotel's services since it would be really expensive then. None of them used room service either, but instead they just grabbed some food from fast food diners before going back in the hotel.

Ichigo finished her bacon-mushroom-cheeseburger and orange soda silently, the TV off and the light on. Her bed made a sound when she left the bed, throwing the plastic into the small bin resting at a corner of the room.

She dimmed down the lights, and made the bed look like she was sleeping under the silk covers. She paused for a moment when her hand reached for the doorknob but she opened it anyway and made sure to not make a noise.

The lights in the hallway were still bright, and it allowed her to see better to which room she was going to. Even though she went to his room without knowing where she's actually going, she still remembered exactly where it was.

Her legs moved and moved until she saw the number of the room she's looking for, and she tried to knock. But the door opened before she knew it, and she was suddenly pulled inside the room.

Everything went too fast for her to comprehend what was going on.

"Huh?"

"I knew you would walk back here." Aizen whispered, slowly letting go of her arms and letting her stand there, dumbfounded and confused.

But she knew he was right about what he said. No matter what, before she goes back home, she will always walk to him.

"I know. Sorry, for what I did to you. It already happened twice..." She bit her lip, knowing she was saying the wrong words. What she said was right, but that was not what she wanted to say to him.

"And I don't mind for it to happen for the third time again."

Ichigo stiffened completely when she heard those words, only to be snapped back again when she felt her lips being taken.

She didn't resist and allowed him to keep on claiming her lips, and she cupped his face gently to keep their mouths glued. She wanted to stay like that with him. And she didn't mind either, for the same thing to happen again and again.

As long as she was with him, who right now is still technically a stranger to her, she didn't care.

He saved his life and in return she fell in love with him.

"While you're still here..." he muttered as he broke the kiss. "Can you go out on one night, with me?"

He sounded so enchanting, so deep and so seductive. She felt her whole body going limp, as she embraced him tight.

"Dinner... you mean?" Her voice reverberated as her face was against his chest, hiding her reddened expression.

"Something like that."

When he ran his hands through her hair, she hugged him with more force as she felt a great relief wash over all the anxiety and weariness of waiting for those seven months.

"I'd love to."

As night went on and made everyone else lull to sleep, while they could still use their energy to stay awake, they just kissed and embraced in his room, for minutes that felt like hours.

It would be only temporary, but even if it might be the one and only time Ichigo would be able to spend this much time with Aizen, she would do it.

It would already be more than enough for her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, for one week I'll be completely off the grid so that I would have time to study for the college entrance exams. Just one week, and I'll be back by next Sunday. Thank god!**


	6. Evening

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Evening**

Ichigo glowed the next morning; her face had nothing but a big smile and shining eyes. Only she knew she felt more at ease than ever, because of last night.

The orange head stared at herself and she realized that she never smiled so wider before. But of course she would. In the most unusual way, they already established a relationship even if they barely dated at all.

* * *

_Aizen slowly set her on the bed, but he didn't do anything. They just continued to feel the others' lips, and Ichigo completely complied to the act. They were momentarily distracted by the soft sound of the rain outside, and they kissed one more time before finally stopping._

_"I wonder why would you be so willing to do these kinds of things." he said in that ever-seductive voice, tickling her cheek with a slight touch of his fingers._

_"Because it's you."_

_Aizen felt a bit amused from her straightforwardly honest answer._ "_I never even thought that she'd take it seriously. She kept on waiting and waiting, did she?_" _he thought, and she slowly lifted her legs up, hugging them to her chest._

_It was cold at that night, and Ichigo felt grateful that she was wearing jogging pants._

_"Can I know more about you?" she muttered, her eyes looking at him with longing and curiosity. She scooted closer and leaned on his shoulder; the latter didn't complain and he combed his fingers through the soft locks of her hair. _

_"What do you want to know?" asked Aizen as he continued threading through her hair. She hummed softly in content at the feeling._

_"Just the basic things. It doesn't have to be personal; I don't want to impose." _

_He sighed. He didn't exactly wish for her to be like this, and a part of him wished that all what she wanted was a thank you and nothing more. That would have been for the best. _

_But now, since he couldn't help it anymore, he just wrapped an arm around her and started to tell her the simple things that she should know. Obviously, he wouldn't tell _everything_ to her and he has no intention to. She's young and innocent about many things, and she's not prepared for _that_._

* * *

Ichigo and the others walked down for breakfast. While they talked about trivial things, she dwelt into the memories of last night. She felt happy that she knew a little more about the man, and she listened to every word that he said to him last night.

First, he's thirty-one years old while she's seventeen years old, which surprised Ichigo but she took comfort in the fact that the gap could have been even wider.

Second, he likes drinking tea, quiet surroundings, and books. From that, she can tell that he's kind of old-fashioned and it somehow gave a refreshing feeling to her.

Third, he's not fond of sweets and unnecessary commotions. Well, she can't imagine him eating ice cream or cakes, or even be in noisy rock concerts or watch loud bickering between other people.

Fourth, he's a businessman involved with human resources. She didn't get what that meant, but she knew that he is damn rich. But that wasn't why she harbored feelings for him.

And fifth, she was the first one who he is ever in a relationship with.

The last trait was because she asked him that question, and somehow realizing that she's the first person who he kissed and is willing to date made her so happy that she might die.

Even if all what he told her were simple, she was more than pleased and she couldn't wait for the night to arrive so they could have dinner. The only problem is that she can't be seen by anyone, because she doesn't want anyone to know about anything.

* * *

Again, they toured around new parts of the large city before heading back to the hotel at four in the afternoon. Ichigo was excited and dressed into a sleeveless, ruffled green top with brown leggins and sandals.

She waited until dinner to leave and knock on her door. When Aizen opened the door, she greeted him with a mildly deep kiss on his lips as she closed the door. He gently returned the gesture, their lips not breaking apart until Ichigo needed to breath.

"You're impatient are you?" he teased, tickling her cheek with a small stroke of his fingertip.

She squirmed lightly and pressed her cheek against his hand. "I'm just as excited as I am nervous." she said honestly. He smiled at her reply, looking at her attire.

"Ichigo, I don't have anything against your attire. But, I don't think they would let you in unless you wear a dress."

She frowned, "They?"

"I made a reservation for the two of us in a restaurant, and they don't allow inside people if they don't wear formal attire."

To think about it, Ichigo looked at Aizen and he is dressed in a formal manner. And she also blushed because he looked devilishly handsome in what he was wearing.

She looked away, "But... I didn't bring any dress. And to be honest this is the most formal that I have. I don't have any skirt, because since we were going to America I thought that it's best to wear pants all the time."

He nearly chuckled because of how cute she was when she was being honest all the while embarrassed.

"I see." Then a neat idea came into his mind. He didn't hesitate to say it out loud.

"Since it's still an hour away before our reservation expires maybe I can buy you a dress."

Ichigo blushed all the more because it was only a few hours since they agreed to date and see how things turn out, and he already thinks about buying her something. It sounded absurd, because she knows the price value in America and she didn't want to be a burden to him.

"No you shouldn't do that..."

"It's fine. Let me spoil someone. I rarely get to spend much money anymore." he whispered against her ear, deliberately making her feel more tense.

"What about for staying in the hotel?" she asked with a gulp.

"Aside from that." he replied and earned a chuckle from her. She still seemed slightly reluctant, but he didn't mind as he led them down in a stealthy way.

No student or teacher saw them, but all the time before they went to the parking lot Ichigo had kept her head close to the man's shoulder and not letting go of his hand. She never thought that she wanted this. And all those seven months, she thought just wanted to repay him the normal way.

* * *

Ichigo clasped her mouth when she saw his car. It was black with some silver at the front, and it looked extremely expensive.

"Umm... what kind of car is this?"

"Lexus."

"Isn't that expensive?" she asked with a nervous face as she opened the door of the front seat and moved inside, sitting on the cushion and belting herself.

"Yes, but I've used this for a few years and it's still as young as ever." he replied, going inside and starting the car which gave a soft revving sound. Then he added, "I told you, I don't spend much money today. So I don't mind if I spend some money to get you a dress."

Ichigo became more nervous than she is excited, so she asked, "We're not going somewhere that's too far from here, right?"

"I considered the fact that you're here for a trip so I won't take much of your time; don't worry about it."

From that, Ichigo felt herself falling for the man even more.

* * *

"No. I change my mind."

Ichigo felt more flustered than ever when Aizen took her to not just a simple dress shop in a mall, but rather one where all dresses are of high-brand and expensive. He chuckled as he caught her shoulders when she stepped back, her face a deep tomato red.

"Isn't there any shop here that sells formal dresses that aren't too pricey?"

"I was the one who offered it so don't be so shy." He even went so far as to make her squeak by tickling the side of her neck.

"That's unfair..." she pouted, acting like they dated a thousand times, Before she could add even more, the saleslady approached them with a perky atmosphere.

"**_Hello! What kind of dress do you want today, miss?_**"

Ichigo was surprised; she was being spoken to in English. She understood what the woman said, and she stammered as she tried to reply in the same language.

But Aizen talked for her, asking the saleslady if there was anything which she thinks would suit the orange head the best. She felt goosebumps rise at hearing him speak fluent English. He sounded just as seductive as he would when he'd speak in their national language.

In a few minutes she was brought to the dressing room, given a soft, dark orange cotton dress woven skillfully, and the skirt flowed down to her ankles. Ichigo didn't hesitate to take off her top and pants to put the dress on. The short-sleeved attire made her look younger but she liked it.

She walked out and showed him the outfit, her face anxious.

Ichigo was about to lose consciousness when he approached her and pecked on her lips, not caring about the people watching since the other people in the shop were changing.

"So this is what we'll get?"

He answered, "Definitely."

They paid for the dress which Ichigo already kept on wearing, and they left the mall in a jiffy. Ichigo felt silence take over the atmosphere as Aizen started to drive them to the restaurant.

She couldn't start any conversation with the man, and she bit her lower lip because she wondered if things would get screwed up. She never dated anyone before, and no matter how much she wanted this she was still afraid.

Aizen noticed her glancing at the side window, feeling slightly shaken up about the situation. He drove slower for a moment, turning on the radio and let slow Japanese music play, which made Ichigo feel relaxed as it could be seen in her expression that softened.

He admitted that he was the one who asked her out. But something in his mind told him that he had to push her away, but not through hurting her feelings. She is sincerely in love with him, him who is not worth someone's heart.

But just for tonight, he put that idea to rest as he parked in front of the restaurant that he picked, and they were still ten minutes early. They went inside where a waiter politely led them to a table. It was a perfect spot, because it was cool and facing the window so they could see the outside.

The waiter lit the candlelights slowly and gave them two menus, and Ichigo didn't know what to choose. First was because she was still a beginner in English, and second the food were something she never ate before.

"**_Garlic bread for the appetizer, then spaghetti and roasted chicken with fried rice for the main course._**" Aizen ordered without hesitating or changing his mind.

Ichigo placed her chin on her hands, trying to focus on his face and his voice alone. She sighed with affection as she did so, dozing off into her own world.

"**_What about dessert, sir?_**"

"One chocolate-strawberry parfait for her. That's it." he answered, and before the waiter left he muttered something to Aizen.

"You have a very beautiful girlfriend." he complimented, and the brunette closed his eyes in agreement. He didn't feel anything bitter at all at the words. Anyone would think of Ichigo as beautiful, even if the teen doesn't think that way about herself.

"What did he say?" Ichigo asked, not minding that she's speaking Japanese around Americans.

"Nothing worth worrying about." Aizen replied. The light from the candles gave a strong emphasis on Ichigo's features. He ran his thumb softly against her cheek. He shouldn't be any more affectionate than he should towards her but he couldn't help it.

SOmehow, Ichigo became lost in thought as Aizen kept on admiring her face and running his hand gently around her face. The only time when they stopped was when the same waiter came back with a serving of garlic bread.

"**_How long until I'll serve the main dish?_**"

"**_Twenty minutes._**"

"**_Very well._**"

He left again, and Ichigo looked longingly at the garlic bread, her mouth watering at the buttery fill, the crispy crust and the small green toppings.

Aizen handed her one as she kept on staring at the appetizers. She silently accepted the food and bit it, immediately gorging on the meal as the man watched her do so with delight.

"Oh wow, this is so good..." She sounded a little louder as she wiped her mouth with the napkin as some of the oil of the butter went to the side of her lips. People sitting near them started to look at her, thinking that she was speaking in tongues but she was unaware.

"Really now. I didn't think that you'd be so fascinated with Italian food." he commented.

"Italian?"

"That's right."

"Well, it's really tasty." she said with a half-full mouth as she started to nibble on another garlic bread. "I never got the chance to eat this."

"Not even spaghetti?"

"Well, that's different. We only cook those from canned sauce and noodles, cook them together and that's it." she shrugged.

"Oh. Well, consider this a chance to try something new."

"I know. And thanks. I mean, roaming around the place is very fun but well, this is a _different_ kind of experience. I might be the only one going through it."

"You _are_ the only one experiencing this." He didn't know what just slipped out his tongue, until when so much blood rushed to Ichigo's face and made her red in front of so many people.

"Yes..."

Fingers lightly caressed her lips before he ate a garlic bread himself. Ichigo held his hand and he didn't mind. She was tense, now that many foreigners were staring at her; so he let her hold her hand as they continued eating.

* * *

Ichigo was about to cry... but out of joy. Everything tasted so good. The white meat of the chicken, all of what was mixed in the fried rice, and the sauciness of the spaghetti made her want to eat more. But she watched her manners and kept her excitement to a minimum.

He calmly ate his meal and sipped on his champagne while she drank water. To not make it obvious that he's dating a really young girl, he just made the story that she's a twenty year-old baby-face and has very low tolerance for all kinds of alcohol.

"Do you want to eat pizza?" he asked, ready to call for the waiter if she said yes.

"No need. This is more than enough, and there are other places with pizza. But thanks for asking. And thanks for this."

"You're right, and I appreciate the gratitude. "

Soon enough the parfait was served to Ichigo and she gaped at the sweet treat. It looked like the ikebana of sweets, and she didn't want to eat it.

"What's wrong?" Aizen asked with concern when Ichigo did nothing but stare and gaze at the parfait.

"It just looks too good to eat."

Even if Aizen didn't like sweets, he decided to goad Ichigo to eating it by scooping up the top which made a slight mess of the perfect-looking dessert and brought it to his mouth.

"Hey-"

He flinched at the taste that he's not comfortable with, the corners of his lips tugging down. "This is why I'll never bring myself to like sweets." he muttered and pushed the tall glass of parfait back to Ichigo who looked amused.

She chuckled and covered her mouth. "Seriously, you ate a spoonful so I would eat it? You said you don't like anything sugary."

"I don't. But I didn't want you to just look at it either. It's a waste."

Ichigo smiled warmly and proceeded to eat it with small spoonfuls, humming softly at the coolness of the ice cream and getting more and more of it until the glass was empty in a matter of minutes.

* * *

"Oh... it's almost nine-thirty. I'm glad it's not any later." Ichigo muttered with a yawn, pressing the buttons on the elevator as they both ascended higher and higher to the floor where their rooms are. They were alone, and Aizen watched the cameras.

He stood a few inches apart from Ichigo to not give people any assumptions and they walked out the elevator at the dinging sound.

"But... I had a really good dinner."

"I know."

Aizen analyzed where each camera was pointed at, and something took over him as he pushed Ichigo to a wall, an area where they couldn't be caught by the cameras and he stole her lips deeply and fiercely.

She whined at the feeling, and how intense he was. But she embraced his neck and stroked his hair as her sign of compliance. She was also overcome by the same feelings. Both started to yearn for each other, but Aizen was confused with why was he acting so different towards her.


	7. Maybe a Mistake

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Maybe a Mistake  
**

Ichigo couldn't bring herself to pull away and she even moaned briefly when their tongues clashed. But when a hand slid down her back, about to caress her curve, she flinched and gripped tightly on the man's shoulders.

"No... that's too far now." she breathed heavily and he moved away from her. He didn't know what came over him, and as an apologetic gesture he fixed her hair, entangling his fingers through the smooth locks. She understand the gentle act and sighed while trying to stop her face from reddening even more.

"It's okay, I'm not mad. It's just so... wild. But I'm not angry in any way."

He stood there, saying no word as he watched her pick up the shopping bag that contained her cloths. Looking up so their eyes would meet, Ichigo stood still for a while before stepping closer. She pecked him lightly near his lips before bowing.

"Good night."

With a nod from him she walked back to her room and so did he. Afterwards, everybody in the seventh floor was already asleep and waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

"This time class, we're going to visit a hospital. It's pretty near so don't worry."

Everyone calmly stepped into the several elevators in the hallway. Renji and Ichigo stepped into one elevator and both pressed one button and with a small dinging sound, the doors slid close and they felt the motion of the machine gradually going down.

"Ichigo, can I ask you a favor?" Renji asked, crossing his arms while leaning his back against the metal wall.

"Sure what is it?"

"When we go back to Karakura Town, once the trip is over, can we go hang out someplace?" he boldly said, and she flinched in surprise at the question. It sounded like he was asking her on a date, which is not what she needed because she just started dating somebody else.

"Hang out?"

"Yeah. I don't know, it's just the two of us, good friends, going out and enjoying the mall or a small meal." Renji hid his face under his bangs, which grew long again. Ichigo looked at him for a while, unable to make an answer for him but the redhead patiently waited. She wondered now if trying to go out with Aizen had anything important to do with her life.

People would question to how quickly they started to date if they knew about her secret. If he was just unforgettable in her memories, that was understandable. But she knew that she's acting slightly immature, selfish, and irrational.

She's dating a man almost twice her age. Even if she claims countless times that she's in love with him, what if he doesn't feel the same? She knew that Aizen's not just toying around with her, but he may be only agreeing to date her to spare her feelings and for some company, but he might not feel the same for her.

In reality, it's true. He does not love her, but he appreciates her affections a little, because she's so earnest and bold about it. He likes a lot about her, but he can't love her. And he wishes he won't. He also wishes that she would stop feeling that for him, because he knows she'll regret it sooner or later.

But she's innocently unaware of all that, because she can only think deep to why did she let her heart go to him. It kind of made things strange for her. At first, it seems all perfect but when one would give a good contemplation about that fact, it is indeed strange.

* * *

In the hospital, Ichigo felt glad that there were no deaths as she could hear from the gossips of the nurses, which were followed by those about her and her classmates. They look foreign, the nurses said, but Ichigo thought that they looked the same with a roll of her eyes.

Then Renji touches her shoulder from behind her and she calmly turns her head around.

"Well, what did you decide?" A pause afterwards.

"I'm not sure. I mean, it's the first time someone asked me out."

"_Well technically, Aizen didn't ask me out but just allowed us to date. Wait, but nothing makes sense anymore when it comes to him..._" From her friend immediately to her love, she grew frustrated but she didn't let it show. Last night was amazing, every moment of it. But nothing still made sense about the both of them together.

* * *

Aizen wondered if he was a man that would immediately change his mind. Two days ago, he told her he wouldn't mind dating her. Then yesterday, he had his first date which ended in an awkward way. And today, he gets the urge to tell her that they have to stop it.

In the eyes of other people, it would be like he's taking advantage of a girl who's still in high school. But he isn't, in that sick way. There are many things about her that he found nice and adorable and beautiful but they can't date again after what happened last night.

His actions whenever it would be towards her, are completely different from the person he really is. He wouldn't just act without thinking. So it has got to stop, even if it was barely a month or even a year.

But what if he might hurt her? He hurts people who deserve their retribution, but not young, innocent and pure people emotionally. That was why he considered going out with her, so that he wouldn't make her upset and also to let her understand that what she feels for him is just a huge infatuation that would pass.

And now he decided the other way around again; to break up with her. Technically, it's more like to quit dating once and for all. They kissed many times, but it's most likely the heat overtaking her... and him as well.

Right now, that's not what was important. He was sitting beside a young ten year-old girl lying on the bed with closed eyes and an oxygen mask connected to her nostrils and mouth. She may look like she's in a bad condition, but she's actually getting better soon.

"Soon, Hinamori. Soon enough." he said in a very low voice and then a gasp was heard. He raised his head and what met his sight was Ichigo who looked at him with surprise. Not the horrified kind of surprised, but just the plainly surprised look.

She left afterwards when her name was being called a few times, and he sighed. He couldn't tell her what he had to tell her, but he had as much time as he would once he goes back to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those who liked and reviewed the story. It's well-appreciated with all of my heart. :D**


End file.
